The present invention relates to a circuit for preventing electrostatic breakdown, which circuit is effective for protecting transistors in an amplifier, circuit.
Transistors for amplifying signals over a wide band or transistors for uniformly amplifying VHF signals and UHF signals, are usually very weak against high voltages due to their construction. If a high voltage generated by static electricity is applied to an input terminal of an amplifier, therefore, an overcurrent flows into the transistors and causes them to breakdown instantaneously.